Demam K-Pop
by elfarizaaisyahh
Summary: K-Pop. Aluran musik asal negeri Ginseng ini sudah menyerang ke Negeri Indonesia. Bagaimana kisah seorang anak perempuan bernama Bella, yang pergi ke Korea tanpa orang tua dan bertemu dengan artis K-Pop? EXO, SNSD, Suju, dll. Review Please? )


Judul : Demam K-POP

Saat itu, aku sedang mencari channel TV yang menarik. Aku berhenti. Mataku terpaku pada apa yang dtayangkan sekarang. Aku melihat 9 Wanita cantik yang sedang menari sambil menyanyi di atas panggung. Fans nya meneriakkan nama mereka. Muncul lah judul lagu tersebut. _SNSD – The Boys. _Penampilan mereka elegant, cantik dan menawan. Untuk beberapa saat aku masih terdiam di depan TV, Hingga akhirnya lagu itu habis.

Aku segera _browsing _Internet dan mencari semua hal tentang SNSD. Ternyata, arti dari SNSD adalah _So Nyeo Shi Dae. _Aku melihat nama-nama personil SNSD. Tenyataa, Ouuh, Kawaii! Mereka beranggotakan, Taeyeon, Sooyoung, Jessica, Tiffany, Yoona, Sunny, Hyoyeon,Seohyun.

Aku memandang wajah Tiffany. Sangat cantik dengan mukanya yang bermata sipit, hidung mancung, dan tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi. Aaahh,, aku jatuh cinta pada SNSD di pandangan pertama! Aku segera mengunduh video klip dan lagu-lagu mereka. Aku juga mengumpulkan poster, album CD dan majalah yang memuat tentang SNSD.

Hampir setiap hari aku mendengarkan lagu mereka. Baik di rumah maupun di sekolah. Bahkan aku hafal sebagian besar liriknya. Aku membayangkan suatu hari bertemu mereka. "OUUHH… SNSD, kapan aku bisa bertemu kalian?" anganku. Lalu, temanku, Sherin sampai bingung melihatku menyanyi lagu dengan bahasa asing. "Bella, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Sherin.

Sepulang sekolah..

"Masa sih, aku nyanyi sekeras itu sampai satu kelas tertawa mendengarkan aku bernyanyi?" tanyaku. "kamu ga percaya? Coba nanti kita tanya sama teman sekelas. Apakah mereka dengar suara mu itu." Umpat Sherin.

Keesokan harinya..

"_SM Town mau konser lhooo!" _

"_iya-iya, aku lihat tadi di Twitter."_

" _Oh ya?" _

Mendengar suara tersebut, aku pun kaget. Kalau tak salah, SM Town adalah Management sebagian besar artis K-pop, yang salah satunya SNSD. Aku langsung berlari kearah mereka.

"Konser SM Town? Dimana? Kapan? Siapa aja yang akan tampil?" tanyaku.

"Woleeess vrohh,, Kevho amat sih lu -_-" ucap seorang anak bernama Elina.

"Kalau ga salah, konsernya tanggal 22 bulan September." Jawab anak bernama Rina.

"_Berarti, masih 1,5 bulan dong." _Ujarku dalam hati.

" Kamu suka K-pop juga ya, Bel? Aku mau beli tiketnya minggu depan,kamu mau ikut?" tanya Kath.

"Ehmm,, nanti deh aku pikir-pikir dulu. Soalnya belum tentu ibuku mengizinkan. Kalo bisa, aku kabarin deh. Udah dulu ya, Byee" jelasku.

Dirumah..

"Yaaa Bunda.. Ayo dong Bun, sekali ini saja T.T" ucapku.

" Kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk nonton konser, bahaya! Ibu ngga akan ngizinin kamu, Bella!" jawab Bunda.

"Tapi kan, aku kan sudah kelas 1 SMP Bun. Nanti dikawanin kakak deh." Mohonku.

"Kakak juga lagi sibuk ngurus kuliahnya. Memangnya, kapan konser itu dimulai?" ucap Bunda.

" 22 September Bun. Kayaknya, kakak lagi libur sebulan deh." Ingatku.

"Pliiiss ya Bun, Sekali ini aja :3" mohonku.

Tiba-tiba, Bunda berlari kencang ke dapur.

"_Gimana ya, aku ga mau mengecawakannya. Tapi dia kan masih terlalu kecil." _Pikir Bunda dalam hati.

"_Kukasih saja deh, tapi kusuruh aja dia menabung dulu :v" _Pikir Bunda (lagi).

"Bella, sini." Panggil Bunda.

"Ada apa Bun?" tanyaku dengan muka memelas.

"Kamu Bunda izinkan menonton konser, tetapi kamu harus menabung dulu." Ujar Bunda.

"Benarkah Bun? Yeepeeehhh :v" teriakku kegirangan.

Aku mulai menyisihkan uang jajanku. DEMI TIKET KONSER K-POP! Ini hari ketiga sejak aku menabung. Uangku sudah terkumpul Rp. 100.000. Aku lebih sering membicarakan K-Pop jika sedang bersama Elina, Rina, dan Kath. Ternyata, selain SNSD, juga banyak artis SM TOWN lainnya. Seperti, 2ne1, Exo, TVXQ, Big Bang, Beast, dan lain-lain. Aku sudah mengenal semua artis SM Town.

Hari membeli tiket semakin dekat. Tetapi uangku masih terkumpul 1juta. Sedangkan harga tiket paling murahnya berkisar 2 juta. Aku menangis di kamar. Tiba-tiba, Kak Tania datang.

"Kenapa Bella nangis?"tanya Kak Tania.

"Kakak punya uang?" tanyaku sambil mengelap air mata.

"Punya, untuk apa?" jawab Kak Tania sambil makan es krim didepanku.

"Heem, Gini, Bella kan mau nonton konser SM Town di Ancol. Tapi, uang Bella kurang. Uang Bella Cuma 1 juta. Sedangkan harga tiket yang paling murah 2 juta." Jelasku.

"Lho? Kenapa Bella kaga beli yang tiket biasa aja? Bukan yang VVIP? Kan masih banyak tuh." Tanya kak Tania.

"Masyaallah kak! Udah dibilang dari tadi juga! Kaga denger ape? Bikin Bella tambah Galo aje T.T" Jawabku sambil marah-marah Gajelas :3.

"Hehehe.. Tadi kaka Ga ngeh dek :v Eh, tapi udah diizinin sama Bunda belom?" Tanya Kak Tania lagi.

"Udah sih, tapi, Bunda nyuruh pakai duit tabungan Bella. Soalnya dari pertama Bunda kaga ngizininbella untuk nonton." Jawabku.

"Hmm, Atau gini aja, kan besok ulang tahunnya Bella, Gimana kalau hadiahnya duit 3 Juta sekalian untuk nambah nambah uang konser, + Nambah-nambah buat beli Samsung Galaxy Tab 3 yang Bella mau itu lho! Tapi, untuk sekarang, kakak akan kasih Bella something dulu " *Cielah, englishnya stengah2 :v* Usul kak Tania.

"Hah? 3 JUTA? Duit dari mana tuh? Ngomong-ngomong, apa Somethingnye? -,-" Tanyaku.

"Tadaaaaa! BUKU SMTOWN SALAH GAUL YANG TINGGAL 1 DI GRAMEDIA! LIMITED EDITION! V" Teriak kak Tania sambil menunjukkan buku SM Town Salah Gaul yang juga aku inginkan selain menonton Konser.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LIMITED EDITION? TINGGAL ATU? ADUH KAKAAA! BAIKNYA ENGKAU PADA ADIKMU YANG CANTIK JELITA INI! MAKASIH KAKAAA! AKU SUKAAAAA!" Teriakku sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hahah, Sama sama Bella, Tapi, kok jadi Envy saya melihat anda ketika bilang kalau anda cantik jelita? :v " Jawab Kak Tania.

Keesokan harinya disekolah..

*Aku membuka pintu kelas* *Kreeekk*

"Lho? Kok belum ade yang dateng? Ada yang kaga beres nih!" Tanyaku dalam hati.

"HAPPY B'DAY BELLAAAA! YANG CANTIK JELITAA!" Teriak teman sekelasku.

Aku pun menangis terharu sambil lari ke pelukan mereka. Aku rasa, 1 bulan ini adalah bulan yang sangat Istimewa. Tapi belum selesai, bagaimana urusan uang untuk nonton Konser SM Town ku? Aku juga ingin membeli Merchandise!

"Makasih temen-temen! Sampe aku nangis gini! T.T Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Kadonya mane? :v " tanyaku bercanda.

"Bella, Sorry yak, aku Cuma bisa kasih ini, ini juga harganya murah banget :') Hope you like it yak!" Ucap Sherin sambil memberiku Kado.

Langsung kubuka kadonya, dan OMOO! Casing Hp! So simple! But, Ouh! Terkagum kagum aku melihat nama-nama Group Band yang dikelola oleh SM Town. Casing nya berwarna Pink, Ouuhh! Tidak bisa lagi diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Makasiihh! Adduuhh! Kayanya banyak banget yang ngantri yee :v Udah dulu yaa, aku mao buka kado yang orang dibelakang sana! " Ujarku.

Berbeda dengan Sherin , Elina juga memberikan kado Misterius. Entah apa isinya, belum ada yang tahu!

"Apaa ini? Kok besar bangeet?" Tanya ku sambil terheran-heran.

"Udah ah! Buka aje nape!" Bentak Elina.

WAWW! MINIATUR SM TOWN TOUR CONCERT! OMOO! AKU TAK TAU HARUS BAGAIMANA LAGI! Bahkan aku bingung cara membawa barang besar ini. Tapi, jelas aku tak percaya, soalnya tak pernah orang memberinya sebuah miniatur, besar ataupun kecil.

"Aduh aduuhh! Ini gimana coba caranya untuk bawa pulang? Bagus bangett Elina! Ty Yakk!" Jawabku sambil nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

"Ohh, gapapa kok Bel, gausah lebaay! :v" Ujar Elina.

"Jah :v Gimana kaga lebay coba? Ini hadiah sebesar rumah anjing, masih kaga boleh lebay juga? Aduh, kelewatan itu namanya :v" Jawabku.

Berbeda dengan Elina dan Sherin, Kath, Aduh! Jantungku sudah mulai berdetak kencang, sebab, Kath bila memberikan hadiah, selalu istimewa :v So, Aku merasa, pasti dia memberikan hadiah yang W :v W untukku.

Kath memang tau kesukaanku, antara lain, Kelinci, K-Pop,JKT48,laptop,Android dan Manchester United. tapi, tetap saja aku tidak tahu,apakah salah satu barang yang kusukai atau tidak.

Hadiah dari Kath, banyak, semua diberi kotak. Dia memberikanku satu persatu hadiahnya. Dan setelah semua kubuka…

OMOOOOOOOOO! Dia memberikanku Bantal asli dari Korea yang menuliskan Group Band SM Town, Tiket Handshake Event JKT48,Jersey Bertuliskan MU yang tidak pernah Bunda izinkan untuk membelinya, Bahkan, LAPTOP DAN ANDROID YANG SUDAH DIBERI CASING DENGAN BERTULISKAN GROUPBAND K-POP! DAN 1 LAGI, KELINCIII YANG SUPER KAWAII! V Aku tidak tau mau bilang apa lagi, Aku menangis terharu, tetapi, ternyata semua hadiah itu belum selesai kawan! Masih banyak lagi yang mau memberikanku hadiah, entah dari mana orang itu ingat akan ulang tahunku, tetapi, yang Jelas, hadiah dari mereka Spektakuler, tak ada yang memberikanku buku seperti waktu jaman aku masih Taman Kanak-kanak dulu.

"Udah lah Bel, gausah nangis, ini semua berkat kebaikan kamu, Kamu selalu ngerti sama aku,Jadi, aku juga harus bisa ngerti sama kamu, kalau kamu maunya itu, selagi itu gak aneh dan aku masih mampu membelinya, aku pasti beliin buat kamu." Ucap Kath.

"Aku bukan nangis sedih Kath! Aku terharu, aku merasa kalian baik banget sama aku sampai kalian tahu kapan aku ulang tahun. Dan lebih buat aku terharu, kamu kan udah mau ngantarin aku besok untuk nonton konser SM Town, aku terharu pas kamu buka hadiahnya Kelinci, Laptop dan Android. Pasti kan semua itu mahal, ga semurah kebaikan aku yang kamu bilang tadi. Aku tidak terlalu baik kepadamu, tapi, kau anggap aku sangat baik dihatimu. Padahal aku lebih dekat sama Sherin daripada sama kamu. Oh ya, kamu kan kemarin minta menginap dirumahku, kebetulan aku baru pindah dari rumah yang lama, dan disini tempat tidurnya lebih luas, kamu, Rina,Sherin dan Elina boleh kok nginap dirumahku sementara. Mungkin nanti kita bisa belajar dan bermain bersama, Udah dulu ya Kath, aku mau membuka hadiah dari yang lainnya :D" Jawabku sambil menangis.

"Selamat Ultah yaa Bella!" Ucap Rina sambil memberikan hadiah.

Dia memberikanku Uang 5 Juta rupiah untuk membeli Samsung Galaxy Tab! OMOOO! Aku semakin menangis terharu melihat mereka sangat baik kepadaku. Dan yang terakhir, Joshua, Gebetanku. Aku tak tau apa yang akan dia kasih daaann, JENG JEEENGG :3

Dia Menembakku! Dia melamarku untuk menjadi pacarnyaa! V dan dia juga membelikan Original Album Exo – XOXO V Aku sangat menginginkan itu dari dulu.

Back To Tiket Nonton SM Town Tour Concert Yak :3

Hari Pembelian Tiket Nonton SM Town Tour Concert..

Aku sedang berada di mobil Kath untuk membeli tiket konser. Uangku sudah terkumpul 10.000.000. Aku disana juga membeli Bando dan Album K-Pop lainnya. Dihari itu juga, AKU NEKAT MEMBELI SAMSUNG GALAXY TAB 3! Aku sangat menginginkan itu! So, kalo aku belinya lama lagi, pasti uang itu akan Habis. Kubeli Samsung galaxy tab seharga 6 Juta. Entah itu Palsu ataupun Original,aku tak perlu itu. Yang jelas, maupun dia Palsu ataupun Original, tetapi aku mempunyainya!

Uangku tersisa tinggal Rp.4.000.000 lagi. Langsung kubeli tiket berwarna Ungu itu. Aku membeli tiket pada saat waktu yang pas! Disaat itu, SM Town mengadakan _Pink Ocean_ Di konsernya. Disaat SNSD Tampil, Fans diusahakan menghidupkan Lightstick berwarna Pink yang sudah dibeli. Lightstick itu, bila di lihat dari atas, seperti laut pink yang bergelombang.

Uangku bersisa tinggal Rp.2.500.000. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menghabiskan uang itu selama sehari. Menunggu konser dimulai, Aku dan Kath mengupload foto _Selfie _kami ke akun _Instagram_ di Tab ku.

Jam 17.00 Wib..

Wuhuuu! Pada waktu ini lah kami akan terkagum kagum melihatnya. Mereka menyambut penonton yang sudah hadir. Akupun tidak bisa melewatkan semua moment-moment indah saat itu.

"Kyaaa! Tiffany Kath! Tiffany! Cantik Baanggeettt!" Teriakku.

*Translate to Indonesia*

"Selamat datang dan Selamat Malam semua! Thanks sudah hadir di SM Town Tour Concert!" Ucap Yoona SNSD Sambil menyambut penonton.

"Iyaa kaka Yoonaa!" Jawabku.

"Jah :v Die mah kaga ngerti bahasa Indo -,-" Bentak Kath.

"Biarin :v " Jawabku.

Lagu pertama yaitu Set Listnya adalah "Dear My Family" - BoA, TVXQ, Yesung, Taeyeon, Jonghyun, Luna, D.O, Baekhyun, Chen, and Luhan. Suara mereka sangat Indah dan merdu.

Ya, lagu kedua adalah "MAMA" – EXO. Ouuuhh! Aku sangat terkagum saat melihat Kai bernyanyi! "Careless, careless,Shoot berjudul "No One, Who Care About Me?" Aku memang Exotic. Tapi aku bukan Sasaeng Fans yaa! Soalnya Chen benci Sasaeng Fans! Aku hanya Exotic Layar kaca xD Tapi sekarang aku sudah berbeda pangkat! Sekarang aku sudah tidak menjadi Exotic layar kaca lagi! Kurasa ini aku menonton konser pertama dan terakhir.

Artis SM Town menyanyikan 66 Lagu dalam 6 Jam disetiap Negara! Rasanya mereka Cuma 2 Jam bernyanyi! Tapi kan tidak mungkin aku meminta kembali bernyanyi, bisa bisa kena Tunjang nanti! *GUBRAKK* :v

Tiba-tiba Tiffany SNSD menunjukku untuk maju keatas panggung bersama Kath. Kami menangis terharu. Kami segera mengelap air mata. Kami maju ke depan dengan ragu. Lalu, ada penerjemah juga.

*Translate to Indonesia*

"Siapa namamu, gadis cantik?" tanya Tiffany.

"Namaku Bella, dan ini temanku Kath." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Hai Bella dan Kath!" sapa semua member SNSD. Kami hanya tersenyum.

"Apakah kau tahu lagu SNSD yang berjudul Gee?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Tentu saja kami tahu." Ujarku berbarengan dengan Kath.

"Bisakah kalian menyanyikan dan menarikan lagu itu?" tanya Yuri.

Aku pun mulai menari, sedangkan Kath yang bernyanyi. Aku berusaha agar tidak tertawa melihat penampilanku yang.. _Well, _tidak usah dibicarakan. Aku hanya menari dibagian _Reff _saja, kalo sampai habis bisa mimisan orang. Setelah selesai, mereka memberikan bunga. Aku meminta foto kepada mereka. Sedangkan fans lainnya hanya bersorak iri kepada kami. Aku foto sambil tersenyum 5 jari. Waaahh,, keren bingit lah pokoknya.

4 jam berlalu…

Konser SM Town masih berlanjut. Waktu sudah menunjukkan 21.00. 2 jam lagi konser akan berakhir. Tapi, itu sudah cukup. Kalo 10 jam mereka nari, mereka bisa LUMPUH SETAHUN! :v

Sekarang, Super Junior sedang membawakan lagu mereka yang berjudul "Mr. Simple". Setelah itu, _F(x)_ membawakan lagu _Rum Pum Pum Pum_. Aku terkagum melihat mereka. Apalagi saat Sulli _Wink _ kearahku. Pingin Nosebleed langsung rasanya :v. Mereka lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka. Mereka juga menjelaskan, bahwa _Rum Pum Pum Pum _adalah Single terbaru mereka.

2 jam berlalu…

Sekarang, Konser SM Town sudah berakhir dengan lancar. Semua artis SM Town sedang berdiri diatas panggung sambil melambaikan tangan kearah fans-fansnya. Lalu, Kim Jongin aka Kai, menyuruhku untuk maju keatas panggung bersama seorang anak cewek lainnya. Kami bergandengan tangan. Ternyata, nama anak tersebut juga Bella! Aku sempat shock juga sih. Lalu, mereka menyuruhku sendiri untuk pergi ke _Back Stage _setelah konser selesai. Aku langsung pergi ke Back Stage diikuti para artis lainnya.

Didalam Back Stage..

Gugup. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Gugup karena artis yang menyapaku, berlalu lalang didepanku. Lalu, Sunny SNSD datang dan duduk disampingku dengan menyodorkan secangkir Coklat Panas.

*Translate to Indonesian*

" Hai, kamu Bella kan?" tanya Sunny.

" Iya _noona_ ." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm, apakah kau ingin pergi ke Korea?" tanya Sunny kembali.

"Eh? Korea? Tentu saja mau. Itulah tempat tujuanku selama ini. Hanya saja, Bunda dan Ayah tidak mengizinkanku. Selain kekurangan dana, Ayah juga sedang sibuk bekerja. Jadi tidak ada yang menjagaku disana." Jawabku sedih.

"Apakah kau mau, jika kami mengajakmu pergi ke Korea?" tanya Sunny ragu.

"Aku sih mau saja. Tapi tidak tahu dengan keputusan orang tuaku. Tapi, bolehkah aku mengajak kedua temanku?" ucapku.

"Ah, tentu saja boleh. Bagaimana bila besok, aku dan Luhan akan pergi kerumahmu dan meminta izin kepada orang tuamu?" usul Sunny.

"Waahh,, itu ide bagus. Tapi, soal dana, sekolah, dan lain-lain, siapa yang mengurus?" tanya ku kepo.

"Itu urusan nanti. Yang penting, izin orang tuamu dulu." Jawab Sunny.

"Ah, baiklah. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Hari sudah sangat larut. Bisa-bisa, aku kena marah oleh kakak. Eh, siapa yang jemput ya? Kath dimana ya? Aduh pusing o.O." ujarku kebingungan seperti orang Amnesia.

"Sudah, kami saja yang mengantar." Jawab Sunny dengan muka meyakinkan.

"OMOO.. baik sekali kalian!" pekikku kegirangan.

Aku sudah sampai dirumah yang diantar oleh Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sedikit canggung saat diantar oleh Sehun. Karena dialah biasku di EXO. Siapa yang kaga malu, diantar sama bias sendiri :v. aku mengucapkan "_Kamsahamnida". _Yang berarti terima kasih. Dia tersenyum dan berlalu. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aneh. OH YAA. TABKU KETINGGALAN. Mati aku. Aku mengejar mobilnya. Di mobil, Sehun melirik ke arah kaca spion. Dia melihat seorang anak kecil mengejarnya. Dia segera mengerem dan melihat dengan jelas siapa anak itu.

**Sehun POV**

*Translate to Indonesian*

"Siapa anak itu? Apa dia hantu?"pikirku dalam hati. Aku mengerem dan memicingkan mata. OMO.. ITU BELLA! Aku segera mundur dan menghampiri Bella.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hosh.. Tab.. khu.. Ketingg..alan." jawab Bella ngos-ngosan.

"Ambil cepat dimobil." ucapku yang panik.

Dia segera mengambilnya dan langsung mengucapkan "Maaf". Aku tersenyum dan segera balik ke mobil.

**Sehun POV END**

**Bella POV**

"Assalamualaikoommm.." Teriakku.

"Ya ampun Bella! Kamu kok lama banget!? Terus, itu Tab punya siapa!? Kamu nyuri ya!?" tanya Kak Tania bertubi-tubi.

"Nih, Bella jawab _one by one_. Jelas lah Bella lama, orang konsernya 6 jam -_-. Yang kedua, Ini Tab Bella, Bella baru beli tadi dari uang sisa membeli tiket. Oh ya kak, Bella mau ke Korea lhoo! Tadi Bella diajak sama Sunny SNSD. Yang rambutnya pendek ituuh.." jelasku panjaaangg lebar.

"APAAA!? KORENGAN? EH KOREA!?" histeris Kak Tania.


End file.
